<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lessons to be learned, consequences by TakeAStepOut (Falterbehind)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884880">lessons to be learned, consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falterbehind/pseuds/TakeAStepOut'>TakeAStepOut (Falterbehind)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Freddy is still a cop and Larry finds out before the job, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falterbehind/pseuds/TakeAStepOut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a lot of ways this could have gone, and Freddy had always known that this was one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lessons to be learned, consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a conversation with Emgays about a Richard Siken bot tweet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Freddy had had the shit kicked out of him before- a kid that looked the way that he did? Of course he had.  School yard bullies, drunk guys at bus stops who thought he needed to be beaten straight, all of that. But nothing quite like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t feel like he was dying; he felt like he was <i>going</i> to die. Each hit was a promise, a letter sealed with a kiss as his bones cracked and his blood spattered the floor. Freddy had seen Larry’s file, after all; he was good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And good criminals don’t leave loose ends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>